


Про фигню (Пиеса)

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: А Намо предупреждал...





	Про фигню (Пиеса)

Картина 1.

_Араман, время Исхода._

Нолдор идут по берегу и плывут вдоль.  
Намо Мандос задумчиво смотрит на них, потом вдаль, потом снова на них...

Намо (задумчиво же): Мужики, не ходите туда, там - фигня...

Нолдор: А, всё фигня!  
(С удвоенной скоростью убывают в том же направлении).

Намо задумчиво смотрит им вслед.

 

Картина 2.

_Чертоги Намо, через эн лет._

Прибывающие души Нолдор: О ужас! О кошмар! Кто же мог знать, что в Белерианде будет ТАКАЯ ФИГНЯ?.. Особенно на севере, а впрочем, и не только! О, бедные мы! О ужасные Валар! Почему никто ничего не сказал?!

Намо, твердо помнящий хронологию событий, изумленно молчит.

Души Нолдор: Ужасный, безжалостный Намо! Его спрашиваешь - а он даже ответом не удостаивает!..

Проходящая мимо Вайре слышит этот гм, разговор и от удивления роняет гобелен, от чего случается ЗАНАВЕС.


End file.
